forgotten words
by special agent Ali
Summary: Newest submission to Suburbs awesome challenge. The boys go to great lengths for forgiveness. A look at what might have happened had Joe not called Stella his inspiration. Macy gets even madder and the boys go to drastic measures to make amends


_These challenges are so much fun. Suburbs (Kendra) you rock for posting this._

_I wish I owned this show, its so funny and amazing. Sadly all I own is the crappy laptop this was written on. _

"**What if the article in "forgetting Stella's birthday" hadn't mentioned Stella at all?**

_When I read that one I think it would have crushed her completely. She grew up with the boys, their her family and they forgot her birthday and then mess with her. Anyway here's what I came up with._

In all fairness, she knew no one was perfect.

It didn't make accepting it any easier.

"Macy! Have you seen Stella?"

Macy turned and glared at the speaker. She held a phone in her hand. A scowl, instead of her usual smile crossed her face.

"Why? You want to hurt her some more?" she asked icily.

Nick and Kevin who stood behind Joe bowed their heads at her voice.

"We know we messed up…" Kevin started and Macy laughed. It wasn't an amused laugh though, more of a duh laugh.

"No Kevin, messed up was when you forgot the girls birthday, you three idiots are beyond that" she said.

"Macy, we need to find Stella" Joe said and he started to move past.

"I wouldn't be too fast to find her, she's crying in the atrium right now and you three are the last people she wants to see" Macy said, stopping him.

Joe stopped but then he started to run. Macy grabbed his shirt and stopped him.

"I really don't think you want to do that Joseph Lucas" she said. All three then looked at her.

Macy sighed and gave Nick her phone. "We both saw the article" she answered and Nick looked sick as his eyes widened.

Joe felt faint, while Kevin looked confused. "You forgot to mention Stella" Macy told him and Kevin's mouth formed an 'oh.'

"Of course they didn't, celebrities don't mention the little people, I'm just the girl who makes them look nice"

Macy felt like crying. She looked up and walked past the boys, shoving them slightly. Stella waved her away and raced down the hallway.

Macy turned and gave the boys one more icy glare.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I hated you three, all she ever did was love you and you treat her like dirt, I hate you Lucas's so much" she said and raced after her friend.

"Were the worst best friends ever" Nick said.

"We have to fix this" Kevin agreed. Joe put an arm around both his brothers.

"I have an idea gentlemen but it's not going to be fun" he said.

Nick and Kevin looked at each other. "Whatever it takes" Kevin said and Nick nodded.

The day dragged slowly on after that, as the girls refused to even acknowledge them.

"How about we have a pajama party of our own" Macy said to Stella after school and the blonde nodded without much enthusiasm.

Since it was Friday, both set of parents agreed. It was around eight when Macy's cell rang.

She grimaced at the id and ignored it. Her cell rang three more times when she finally answered.

"What do you want Lucas?" she spat into the phone. "Turn on your television" Kevin answered.

Macy scowled. "Trust me Macy, you and Stella will not want to miss this" he said and curiosity got to the girl.

"Channel 5" Kevin said and hung up. Macy grabbed the remote as Stella returned from the bathroom.

She groaned when the boys showed up on the screen. "Kevin said it would be worth it" Macy explained.

The boys looked miserable on the screen as they sat in three chairs behind a desk.

"Hello everyone, your news program will be a little late this evening thanks to three idiots" Joe greeted.

Nick scoffed. "What my brother means is, the band Jonas has messed up" he said.

"Were here to apologize to Stella Malone. Our biggest inspiration, we wouldn't be who we are without her" Kevin added.

"We had an interview yesterday as many of you possibly read, while our answers were honest, they weren't all there" Joe went on.

"We said our inspiration came from our parents and little brother but it also comes from Stella and our good friend Macy, the two keep us in line and make us good people" Nick said.

"Were not perfect, we've done stuff were not proud of but hurting those two girls is our biggest mistake and were really sorry" Kevin said.

"Were sorry Stella" Nick said with a smile.

"Forgive us" Joe added and then they stood up and left.

"Well that was touching" the newscaster said. "Those boys are so sweet" her partner agreed.

"Yeah they are" Stella agreed as well. "I love those boys" Macy said with a smile.

The girls hadn't noticed but during the boys apology, the bell had rung and three had walked into the room.

"We hoped you'd like it" Nick cut it and both jumped and gasped at their visitors.

"How? What? When?" Macy asked and Joe chuckled. "We shot it this morning and asked them to hold it till tonight" he answered.

Stella stood up and the three boys smiled fondly at her. "Stella…" Joe started and Stella smiled and hugged all three boys.

"Thank you, I must mean something if your willing to admit it on live television" she said as Nick and Joe grasped her.

"You mean the world to us" Nick said.

"We got another interview next week and we plan to tell exactly what you mean to us" Kevin said and she laughed.

"That's sweet but unnecessary, all I want right now is to celebrate my birthday with my four best friends" Stella said and that is just what the four did.

_Okay was cheesy but I like to think humiliating themselves on live television was punishment enough. I can't imagine them not mentioning her though. _

_I like mad Macy though. Lol_


End file.
